Taste my tears
by Destiny's Pen
Summary: Hermione ha returned from spain, she gets a new job, at housekeeping, working for...then malfoy's...she hates it at first but during the three weeks, she begnis to grow fond of Draco....
1. The New Job

Hola my friends. I'll tell you one thing, Spain is a beautiful country. Shame I'm going home from Latin dresses, good food and proper hunks. To tank tops, cups of tea and fat, ugly geezers. Well they're not all fat, not all ugly too. Harry's skinny for a guy, cute too. The rare thing about him, (other than the scar, and the whole killed Voldemort thing) is he's nice .I'm glad Voldemort dead, now Harry can relax and focus on the good things in life. Like (to him it would be) playing quidditch and losing his virginity.

Well, knowing his popularity, he has probably lost it. I however am still a virgin, I'm focusing on my career…housekeeping. My becoming an auror didn't work. The protection of the house-elves didn't work either. My dad got drunk after he and mum had an argument and betted £30,000 on a snooker game he's still paying them back. Because of the NEWT exams were cancelled, I haven't been able to get any decent jobs. I haven't heard from Ron in ages. I might write him a letter. I got out a pen and paper. (A quill is to awkward to use on a plane)

_Dear Ron_

_Haven't talked to you in ages._

_How's you life?_

_Write back soon_

_Love Hermione._

"Short simple" I muttered, too myself, "I'll send it to him, when I get home"

"Two hours until we reach London, Heathrow airport" Came a woman's voice, I closed my eyes hoping for a relaxing, peaceful, two-hour sleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco sighed, mother was having one of her "Don't you think it's time to-" Rants.

"More help would be perfect" she said

"What's the point, mother?" He asked,

"House elves are too shy, I want a female to boss around" Draco sat up

"did you say female?"

"Indeed and she'll be staying here too, in one of the guest rooms"

"Staying! Well a female maid would indeed….assist me" He said grinning

"What do you reckon? Half-blood or Mudblood?"

"Mudblood's are more fun to bully" He loved teasing Mudblood's, it helped him feel higher in rank.

"Maybe, I'll even let you own her when mummy has to go on her business trips"

"Okay, mother"

"Then it's settled, I'll go to the Housekeeping Industry tomorrow" _This is going to be fun_, Draco thought._ Very fun_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I walked into Ginny's house.

"Oh Hermione it's been weeks, how was Spain? Meet any hot guys? Does any of them have a brother?"

"Ha, Ginny calm down, okay to answer in order Brilliant, one but he's gay, only a sister"

"Meeting a hunk that's gay, no surprising., remember Malfoy"

"He wasn't gay, was he?"

"I always thought so" I sat on her purple sofa,

"If he was gay then pansy must be a man!"

"Yep, definitely gay!" We laughed, "Hermione, why don't you take off your coat." I agreed removing my coat, Ginny's eyes went to my chest.

"Oh my god, Hermione you so big!" I blushed, my breast are not my favourite topic of discussion.

"Not that big" she mumbled, Ginny pointed at them in shock.

"Hermione, all I've ever seen is you in Baggy tops, they are a weapon of sexuality"

"Come on, Ginny-"

"No, Hermione, one day, I am gonna dress you up and we are going to go clubbing"

"One problem, work, I have to work"

"Okay then Sunday"

"fine,"

"Awesome"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco stared at mothers packed bags happily,

"She'll be here tomorrow, Nine o'clock"

"Okay mother"

"I'll be gone for three weeks, okay?"

"okay, mother?"

"I hope you get along"

"Oh we will, mother, we will" She kissed his forehead, and said her goodbyes. Levitating her bags out of the house.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I stared at the amount I would be receiving from my next client.

"350 galleons?"

"Per day"

"Wow"

"But you have to work full time" Said her boss, a blonde haired woman with square classes.

"For how long?"

"Until resignation or dismissal"

"Wow"

"The owner of the mansion has gone on holiday so you have to look after her son"

"Wow" The word wow was being use a lot today.

"Yes it is, also no taxes and meals are provided"

"I love this place, when do I start?"

"nine o'clock am , Ricky will drop you off. I'll suggest you go home and pack your bags"

"Consider me ready I haven't unpacked from going to Spain, I'll think I'll go tell Ginny"

"Bye" I practically skipped out of my bosses office, _this is going to be fun_, I thought _very fun_. Oh how wrong I was, very wrong.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Reunited

Draco sat by his desk, reading the book (I'll let you imagine what kind of book he's reading). When out of the corner of his eyes, he spotted the house-elf walk in.

"Is she here?"

"Yes, sir" He stood up, placing his book on the table, he walked towards the hallway. He spotted the girl, she had curly brown hair, tied in a ponytail. She wore a white baggy top and long jeans.

"Welcome to the Malfoy manor" she turned around to face him, _Oh no _he thought.

"Malfoy !"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I stared in horror, as stood in front of me was no other that Draco Malfoy.

"Granger!" He exclaimed. He examined me,

"Staring's rude!" I snapped,

"Be quiet, Mudblood" He glared at me ,

"Is this a staring contest?" I said, he frowned,

"Whatever, Krinik!" He yelled, an ugly house-elf appeared,

"house-elves" I muttered,

"Take this trash to her room"

"I am not trash"

"Whatever, " He strode away. I followed, 'Krinik' through a long stream or beautifully decorated corridors, Dragging along my suitcase. _you're a helpful house-elf ain't you, _I thought, angry at it's lack of assistance.

Finally we reached a black door inside was a double bed , a cupboard and a television. At least it's not a dungeon.

"Goodbye miss granger" The elf said before leaving. I sighed and began to unpack my stuff.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco sat on his sofa staring into the fireplace, Hermione walked up to the sofa.

"you called, Malfoy"

"First, you will address me as sir, second I am feeling hungry make me something and don't think about poisoning the food"

"Wouldn't dream of it, what do you want to eat, Malfoy"

"Sarcasm is not appreciate,"

"Whatever, what do you want to eat?"

"Make me a sandwich"

"What do you want in it?"

"What would you suggest?"

"Rats gut for you"

"Chicken will do" He picked up a newspaper off of the coffee table, Five minutes later Hermione returned, without the sandwich.

"What?" He exclaimed annoyed, She placed a hand on her hip,

"Where's' the kitchen?"

"Macsi!" A female house-elf appeared

"Yes, sir?

"Show the Mudblood where the kitchen is"

"Come along" Hermione followed the house-elf angrily. _hmm, she's definitely stronger than before more defensive….not very flirty, she's going to be boring_ He imagined the hot, spicy sex he would get if he had picked out a maid, but no mother has to pick a flat, ugly boring one, with a short temper. _well, she's not really ugly, no she's quite pretty…er, this is GRANGER, Man! You don't know about flat, maybe with a water hose-whoa! GRANGER, Mudblood, BLOCK THOSE THOUGHTS, those interestingly desirable tho-_

A plate fell onto his lap.

"Hey!"

"your sandwich"

"You could've passed it to me"

"You were spaced out"

"Whatever" He pulled out his wand and poked the sandwich muttering something. Nothing happened, He sighed then put the plate onto the coffee table.

"Aren't you going to eat it?"

"I've lost my appetite, I'm surprised you didn't try to poison me"

"Malfoy, your rich, if I killed you, your mother would sue me, I'd lose my job, get sent to azkaban. Where you father would probably slowly, and painfully murder me."

"Whatever" She stood there for a minute then spoke up.

"You have a pool right?"

"Yes"

"Do I have access to it"

"When you finish your duties"

"which are?"

"There's a list on the table"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I examined the list:

_Natural duties:_

_Cook._

_Clean( Rooms, Guest rooms: 187-191[only permitted when ordered to prepare) third Bathroom on the second floor, Draco's room._

_Anything ordered by me (Narcissa) or Draco_

I shrugged when I had read it, _that's not to bad except for the clean Dracos room part…eww I_ thought Imagining the things i would find.

"Better get started" I said to myself making my way upstairs.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Hey i hope you liked this, i'll be writing more soon, please review and i'll send it in._


End file.
